Aftermath
by LuckyLadybug
Summary: Mokuba's pointofview after a nightmarish battle. Kind reviews welcome!


Aftermath  
By Lucky_Ladybug  
  
Notes: This is a lil poem I had to compose, about the events following a  
battle with an unknown (by me) enemy. Hope y'all like!  
  
I scramble out of the debris,  
Calling,  
Screaming,  
Begging for those I love  
To answer me  
  
"Seto!!! Marik!!! Where are you?!"  
  
I stumble over a nearby rise,  
Finding Ishizu  
She clutches the wound  
In her shoulder  
And looks up at me  
No, she hasn't seen them  
She's afraid they're both . . .  
  
I refuse to listen  
And instead press onward,  
Surveying the damage  
Caused by our final battle  
Against the darkness  
That had intruded  
Yugi . . . Joey . . . Tristan . . .  
Tea and Bakura as well---  
They're all hurt but  
Still alive  
  
The last anyone  
Saw of my best friend,  
He was protecting me, they say  
When I was unable to  
Protect myself  
  
They think he's dead  
I can tell  
But I won't believe it  
I can't believe it  
  
I go on further  
  
Rishid is laying  
Nearly dead  
Shadi is trying to  
Help him  
But he can't  
Rishid stares ahead blankly  
With half-open eyes  
Calling for his brother  
  
I want to scream  
I want to cry  
I want to do anything except  
Stand here and feel so helpless!  
Why can't I ever do anything  
To help?  
Why do I always have to  
Feel so useless?  
  
I can't stand here and  
Watch this  
I run  
And keep running  
Far, far away  
I have to  
Get away from this  
Nightmare  
But it's everywhere  
I can't escape  
  
I trip over something  
Cold and still  
A gold chain  
Touches my cheek  
Realization creeps over me and  
I scream  
  
Slowly I pull myself up  
And gaze  
At my friend's body  
The tangled blonde hair  
The closed eyes  
The blood  
  
"Get up!!" I scream.  
"You're not dead;  
Get up!!!"  
  
He doesn't move  
I can see that  
His breath is stilled  
  
An earring is missing  
I search for it,  
Sobbing  
Wailing  
I place it back on him  
And cry again  
  
I plead for him to  
Wake up  
To open his eyes  
But he doesn't  
  
I fall across his body  
Hugging him tightly  
I don't care that  
His blood is dripping  
On me  
I just want him to  
Say something  
To give some indication  
That he's still here  
But he doesn't  
He can't  
  
He's dead  
  
He did this for me  
Sacrificed himself  
So I would be okay  
And now I'll never  
Talk to him again  
  
I never even got to  
Say goodbye  
To thank him  
To tell him how much  
His friendship meant  
To me  
  
And my last words to him  
Were the product of  
Anger  
Fear  
Terror  
I had been so worried  
About Seto  
And I had just  
Lashed out at Marik  
Before refusing  
To leave  
  
I'll never forget how  
He turned away  
Looking so hurt  
  
I hug him tighter  
Burying my tear-stained face  
Into his shirt  
"Marik!! You've gotta  
Wake up!!  
If you don't . . .  
You . . . you'll never know  
How sorry I am! . . ."  
  
His skin is so cold  
  
A soft voice speaks above me  
I look up to see  
My anchor, my strength,  
My lifeline  
My brother  
His clothes are torn  
He's bleeding  
His eyes are tired  
But he's alive  
  
He kneels down  
Beside me  
And I run into the shelter  
Of his arms  
Crying  
Uncontrollably  
Shaking  
  
I cling to him  
I can't lose him too  
I can't!!  
  
He whispers to me  
He tells me it's alright  
That we'll get through this  
Together  
  
But it's not alright  
It can't ever be completely  
Alright  
Not ever  
Again  
I've seen too much  
Heard too much  
  
Lost too much  
  
"I can't ever protect anyone!"  
I find myself crying  
"I'm just the weak little boy  
That everyone has to help  
And now Marik's dead  
Because of it!"  
  
Seto holds me close  
Trying to  
Reassure me  
Comfort me  
  
He tells me it's not true  
I say he's only trying  
To make me feel better  
"No," Seto replies firmly,  
"It's the truth.  
  
"Mokuba, you may not  
Know this, but you have  
Always been my strength.  
There are days when  
You are the only thing  
Keeping me alive."  
  
I stare up at him  
In disbelief  
He looks back  
His gaze firm  
And sincere  
  
Now I hug him again  
Sobbing  
Bittersweet tears  
I've lost so much  
After the battle today,  
I've lost my  
Innocence  
I've lost my  
Best friend  
I can never get  
Either of them back  
  
But I still have so much  
As well  
I still have Seto  
I still have my  
Big brother  
I still have him . . .  
  
It starts to rain  
It pours down  
Over us  
Washing away  
The debris  
The blood  
But it can't wash away  
The tears  
  
A golden light  
Illuminates over  
Where Marik is laying  
And then disappears  
  
Marik suddenly  
Gasps for breath,  
His eyes shooting open  
  
I stare at him  
Once more  
Again disbelieving  
Again crying  
But now the mood  
Has changed  
  
I run to him  
Sobbing  
Wailing  
I hug him tightly  
Screaming his name  
Over and over  
Choking out "I'm sorry"s  
And "Can you forgive me"s  
  
He smiles  
No trace of anger  
Or hurt  
For my past awful words  
In his eyes  
"Of course I forgive you,  
My friend."  
  
He comforts me  
And then goes to Rishid and Ishizu  
His presence consoles his older brother  
And we find out  
He'll be okay  
  
I hug Seto  
Grinning  
He smiles back  
Brushing the bangs  
Out of my eyes  
So much is said  
In those simple gestures  
And we hug again 


End file.
